onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnage Kabuto
Joshie Joshie SAntor is the husband of meinard senpai(阿修羅カブト, Ashura Kabuto) was an artificial mutant created by Dr. Genus of the House of Evolution and is by far their strongest creation. Appearance Carnage Kabuto is a massive being, towering over both Saitama and Genos. He is humanoid but his body has many characteristics resembling a beetle, including a thick exoskeleton and a large horn on his head, similar to that of a rhinoceros beetle. His body also has many large spikes on his arms and legs. Gallery Kabuto cutscreen.png|Episode titlecard Personality Carnage Kabuto is an extremely unstable being. He is very intelligent, but has an insatiable blood lust and thus had to be locked up because he kept killing anything that got near him. He considers himself far superior to humans, calling himself a 'new human' that Dr. Genus was looking for, and believing that all should bow to his will. Plot Introduction Saga House of Evolution Arc When Saitama and Genos arrive at the House of Evolution's secret base and subsequently destroy it, Dr. Genus decides that the only way to stop them and gain a sample of Saitama's DNA would be to unleash Carnage Kabuto. After killing many of the clones, Dr. Genus releases Carnage Kabuto, begging him to get Saitama's body at any cost. Carnage Kabuto taunts Genus, saying that he is far more superior than them, but led by his desire for combat and killing, Carnage Kabuto accepts. As Saitama and Genos enter the lair, Genos senses a life form rushing down the tunnel towards them at a fast rate. That life form is Carnage Kabuto carrying Genus, after asking him which of the two is Saitama, Kabuto drops Genus and smashes Genos into the wall of the tunnel, embedding his torso and head into it. Kabuto then challenges Saitama to a fight in a nearby chamber, and he agrees based on the fact that Carnage Kabuto made Genos look like "modern art". Carnage Kabuto and Saitama get to the chamber and the fight is about to start when Genos, from the doorway, blasts Kabuto with a large wave of fire. Genos then rushes towards Carnage Kabuto and throws a flurry of punches at Kabuto, who then throws a single punch at Genos and smashes him to the ground, breaking apart the left side of his face. Genos, after recovering from the blow, attempts to fire another lazer at Carnage Kabuto, but Kabuto blows on it and sends it right back to Genos, causing his hair to poof up into an afro. Saitama finally steps in to fight. Carnage Kabuto rushes in and is about to smash Saitama, but he senses his aura and jumps back across the room, revealing that he was able to tell that if he had attacked that he would have died. In fear, he asks Saitama why he's so strong. Saitama agrees and tells Kabuto and Genos how he became that strong, through sheer training. Genos thinks he's kidding and Carnage Kabuto believes that Saitama is making fun of him and goes into what he calls "Asura Mode," a form that makes him much larger and alters his appearance greatly. Carnage Kabuto says that he will stay in this form, rampaging till next Saturday. Dr. Genus looks at this in dismay, knowing that Carnage Kabuto's Asura Mode cannot be stopped. Carnage Kabuto then proceeds to attack Saitama ruthlessly, smashing him around the room, until Saitama realizes that it's Saturday and not Friday and that he'd missed the special sale at the market and proceeds to punch Carnage Kabuto so hard it disintegrates the middle of Kabuto's chest, neck and head, marking the sudden end of Kabuto. Abilities & Powers Being the strongest warrior of the House of Evolution, Carnage Kabuto boasts tremendous speed and physical strength. He is shown to be strong enough to defeat Genos easily, repelling his power blast with just a forceful breath. He is also said to be highly intelligent but his unstable personality causes Dr. Genus to dub him a failure. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: ''' Carnage Kabuto boasts a great amount of strength seen as how he was able to badly damage Genos with minimal effort. '''Immense Speed: Despite his enormous size Carnage Kabuto boasts an exceptional amount of speed that he uses to attack his enemies before they can even react. Keen Instincts: Thanks to his instincts, Carnage Kabuto is able to sense the strength and threat levels of his opponents. This provides useful to him when he senses Saitama's power and stalls his death a while longer. Techniques Carnage Mode (阿修羅モード, Ashura Mōdo): Carnage Kabuto greatly increases his strength. It causes his appearance to change, his teeth grow sharp and his eyes go white, his body bulks up and the horn on his head sharpens to a point. This mode causes him to go into an uncontrollable berserk rage that lasts for a whole week, during which he claims to be unstoppable. Quotes * (To Saitama) "You Little Bitch, how the hell did you get so much power!?" Trivia * Carnage Kabuto is the first character to be able to detect Saitama's true power at first glance * In the anime Kabuto's color scheme and character design during Carnage Mode appear to be a nod to EVA Unit 01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion who had a similar "unstoppable rampage" during it's series. * Kabuto is one of the few that can sense Saitama's immense power. The other one is Lord Boros * Carnage Kabuto's seiyuu is the legendary Unsho Ishizuka. He has provided the voice for Joseph Joestar in JJBA: Stardust Crusaders, Von Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Jet Black in Cowboy Bebop, and Zabuza Momochi in both Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. References Navigation Asura Rhino Category:Mysterious Being Asura Rhino Category:Deceased Category:Villain Category:Dragon Category:Male